Todo desde el principio
by Spillow
Summary: Los despertares no siempre son buenos, y mas si no recuerdas quien eres, que fuiste y que sera, y si encima tus vecinos te conocen mas de lo que tu mismo te conoces, se complica la cosa


1. Nada es como debería ser

Los días de oscuridad se estaba acabando, empezaba a notar la rutina diaria de cualquier persona, sin monstruos, sin finales del mundo, sin romances sin final, en fin sin romances, solo algún hombre de tanto en tanto, solo había sentido autentico amor dos veces, una vez se le escapo, y la otra la dejo escapar… y es que sus grandes eran vampiros, los que ella en teoría tendría de matar, pero eran tan distintos fueron tan… ni cuando la querían matar, podía verlos igual que los otros, incluso cuando el amor aun no había llamado a su puerta, no los veía iguales a todos esos vampiros que había matado, ellos eran diferentes, especiales, ellos eran sus héroes, los que cuando mas los había necesitado allí habían estado, ellos eran su corazón, y aunque su mente gritaba que nunca los volvería a ver, que estarían muertos mas que en teoría tienen de estar, su corazón le decía otra cosa… sus ojos vieron como Ángel se iba, sus ojos vieron como Spike acababa en cenizas, pero aun así su corazón le decía que no… que eso solo había sido una pesadilla

Sus sentimientos, esa sensación de que quizás todo había sido una pesadilla, se hacia mas fuerte desde que unos nuevos inquilinos ocuparon la casa del lado, no los había visto, pero no dudaba de que eran gente con dinero, la casa era la mas grande de todo el vecindario, y su variedad de coches no hacia dudar que se equivocaba referente a su fortuna, pero no le despertaba ninguna confianza, parecían fantasmas, nunca se oía nada, ni tampoco se los veía, sabia que salían por el ruido del motor, porque de tanto en tanto el coche estaba delante de la puerta o no… pero siempre que quería darse cuenta ellos ya no estaban, no sabia ni cuanta gente era realmente, una, dos, tres… cincuenta, tendría de investigar, lo hacia por el bien del barrio… ¿no?

La casa del lado, la que a la cazadora tan intrigada la tenia, siempre se mantenía a silencio… las luces apagadas, pocas veces se encendía, y solo unas sobras se podían distinguir, y hacia ver que alguien vivía allí… pero en su interior la cosa no iba mas normal, papeles pegados en la pared, papeles tirados en el suelo… eso era lo poco que se podía distinguir con la poca luz que entraba en esa casa, la débil luz de la luna, hacia ver que en la penumbra unas sombras casi ocultas miraban los papeles en busca de alguna que otra respuesta

- Es inútil, William, por mucho que escribimos todo es demasiado confuso por ser cierto, son solo sueños, los vampiros no existen, las cazadoras tampoco, y aun menos las brujas… lo único cierto que sabemos de nosotros es como nos llamamos y aun así dudo

- Pero esa gente…

- No eran reales William, solo era un sueño

- No me jodas Liam, los dos soñamos lo mismo… el mismo día – tirando otro papel al suelo- no te mientas a ti mismo… somos distintos, y lo sabes, si no como – mirando a su alrededor, vigilando que no hubiera nadie, aunque el sabia que estaban solos – como te explicas lo que nos pasa

- No, nos pasa nada

- Liam, se que es de noche que estamos a la pura oscuridad, y yo veo como si fuera un día soleado

- acercándose a su compañero – No, nos pasa nada, y como menos lo comentes mejor… no creo que a los vecinos les gustara saber… es que ni yo se lo que me gustaría saber, lo que sabemos del cierto es que un día nos despertamos y no sabíamos nada, ni quien éramos, ni donde estábamos ni nada, solo se que algo me ata a ti igual que algo te ata a mi… lo demás solo son sueños

- A mi nada me ata a ti, cabezón

- pasando una mano por su pelo mientras expulsa el aire, parecía que eso le tranquilizaba cada vez que su compañero le sacaba de quicio, quizás era un truco que mas de una veces ya había usado - Es una forma de hablar…

- Ya se que es una forma de hablar, solo que… estoy cansado Liam, cansado de no saber en que mentida estamos viviendo, cansado que no sepa seguro si mi nombre es William, cansado de las pesadillas… es como si llevara vivo un siglo, y que nunca allá podido encontrar la paz

- sentándose a su lado, y poniéndole una mano en su hombro - Se como te sientes, yo siento lo mismo… se que esto es una mierda, pero, siempre hay una salida, por saber eso no me hace falta tener recuerdos… ni saber quien soy, pero algo si que se, es que tenemos de empezar a vivir una vida normal, si no queremos que los vecinos empiecen a notar que no somos, tan normales como deberíamos ser, tenemos dinero de sobras… tenemos fuerza, agilidad, rapidez, inteligencia, -sonriendo -algo encontraremos que oculte todo esto

- sonriendo – Si algo

- Pero tenemos de empezar ya…, y dejar nuestro supuesto pasado, pues eso en el pasado

- levantándose – si quizás, es lo mejor

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A dormir, por si no te habías dado cuenta es de noche, y estoy cansado…

- Pero si no has comido nada

- No tengo hambre…

Dichas esas palabras, subió en silencio las escaleras, y dejo que la oscuridad de su habitación le envolviera, las porcinas abajo y las cortinas corridas hacia que la habitación fuera mas fría, que fuera la habitación mas oscura de toda la casa, y eso le gustaba le así sentirse ¿cómodo? ¿Seguro? Con esos pensamientos se tiro en la cama y dejo que poco a poco sus ojos se fueran cerrando llevándolo en el mundo del as tinieblas, la de las pesadillas… pero estaba seguro, porque allí no notaba las ansias de sangre, no es que quisiera beber, ni mucho menos, el simple pensamiento le daba asco, incluso alguna que otra arcada, pues sentía como si la sangre fluyera por su boca, pero parecía que olor de la sangre le atraía… demasiado par ser bueno

Abajo en el salón, el otro hombre le daba otra repasada rápida a lo que habían estado escribiendo juntos estos últimos días, nada cuadraba pero sus sueños eran tan parecido, una chica, que a simple vista parecía… que parecía ya, no sabia que es lo que la gente tenia de parecer… si pensaba en la otra chica, su timidez, no hacia ver prever la verdadera naturaleza, esa magia tan…

-¿Tan que?.. – no había respuesta, ninguna era lo suficiente bueno, a lo suficiente real, pero el que hablaba de realismo, no podía, el era el menos indicado, bueno el y William, ellos no podían ser reales… y si estaba soñando, y si esto era un sueño dentro de otro sueño – pero que digo… - era mejor que imitara a su amigo, y dejara de hablar solo, su estomago volvió a protestar, como cada noche, por mucho que comiera su estomago protestaba, pidiendo algo que nunca le iba a dar

Continuara…


End file.
